


Lines

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Lines</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lines

Title: Lines

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K+

Word Count: 190

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Bill Adama

Spoilers: N/A

Summary: Just a little further...

A/N: Written as commentfic for Elly (ellymelly). Forgot to post it here until now! I’m working on other things, for those of you who like to keep an eye :)

xxx

It's not the first time they've been this close to the line - that line they won't talk about crossing.

It may be the last, though, given the way his fingers are sliding up her arm: so slowly she almost feels she could breathe the heat of his skin through her own, if she weren't already busy inhaling the scent of him, rich and slightly oil-tinted (she doesn't think 'tainted', nothing that warm could be matched with such a negative term).

He's so close she feels she might faint from sensory overload before he kisses her -- and she knows, he knows, it will happen soon. His eyes are fixed on her mouth; she can't lift her gaze from the beautiful contrast where his flesh touches hers at the soft, dry plateau of skin just below the crook of her elbow.

"Frak," she breathes involuntarily, eyes falling shut at the thought of him nearer, deeper, hot and firm and so very present against her bare body.

"Not yet," she hears him mutter in return.

They're both past the point of denying this will happen however they try to resist it.

_-fin_


End file.
